Kal-El (User:Nicholsy)
Kal-El is a kryptonian of the distant planet Krypton. Born as Kal-El to the scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara Lor-Van, he was sent to earth as a baby when his planet was about to be destroyed. He was raised by a couple called Jonathan Kent and his wife Martha Kent and grew up to find about his destiny on earth under the name Clark Kent. After training with a Artificial Intelligent version of his father Jor-El in the Fortress of Solitude for a number of years, he returned to civilization as earth's saviour, dubbed Superman by earth's people. Appearance Kal-El is tall standing at over 6 feet and having blue eyes and dark brown hair. He resembles his father Jor-El from what he looked like at Kal-El's age. Growing up on an alien world, Kal-El wears standard clothing and growing up on a farm with not much money, Kal-El would wear mainly farming and cheap clothes. Once he moved to Metropolis and began earning money, he managed to buy himself a better suit than the sole one he used that was his adoptive fathers. Whilst as his Superhero alter ego, Kal-El wears his father's exploration suit that he left with Jonathan and Martha Kent when he spent a couple of weeks on earth. He also uses the blanket that he was wrapped in during his flight to earth as a cape. This makes his costume that is blue with a red and yellow House of El emblem embedded on the chest along with a red cape and boots. Powers and Abilities *'Super strength' *'Super speed' *'Flight' *'Super stamina' *'Heat vision' *'Super breathe' *'Arctic breathe' *'Invulnerability' *'Microscopic vision' *'Telescopic vision' *'Longevity' *'Super hearing' *'X-Ray vision' *'Healing Factor' *'Super dexterity' Being a native Kryptonian, Kal-El has an immense array of powers ranging from vast super strength, to flight and heat vision. Learning about his growing powers at an early age, he had to grow up through adolesence in a different enviroment until learning to control his powers and use them for good. Biography Early Life Kal-El was born on the planet Krypton to Science Council Leader, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van in the large city of Kryptonopolis. Born shortly after the the long Kryptonian civil war between the Science Council and General Zod, he was assumed to grow up on a peaceful Krypton until the automated system, Brainiac uploaded all of its nanites into a satelite stolen from a nearby planet and stole the planet's capital, Kandor. Due to his absence, the gravity field surrounding the planet became unsable causing massive tremors amongst Krypton and as it was collapsing, Jor-El and Lara placed Kal-El into a ship Jor-El built to send their first child away in case the war became bad. Jor-El then programmed the ship to Earth where he would meet his cousins Kara Zor-El and Don-El who were to be sent away as well. Kal-El's ship was fired from Krypton just before its destruction and took 126 years to reach earth and although Kal-El was placed in suspended animation, he aged by about 3 years due to a fault in the ship. He landed around 9.00pm in the small town of Smallville on the Kent Farm in one of their fields. The couple on the farm Jonathan Kent and wife Martha drove to see what they thought was a meteor and found the gleeming crystal ship of Kal-El. Jonathan approached the ship and when he touched it, it opened revealing Kal-El who crawled out and pointed at Martha and Jonathan. The couple took Kal-El in and hid his ship in the basement of the barn and gave him the name of Clark Kent. After hiding him away for a month, they began to take him out of the house claiming to have adopted him but kept it quiet to avoid the disapoineted if they could not adopt. As he began to grow in age, Clark soon began to develop super powers, at first super speed which manifested when he was playing tig with Jonathan before suddenly just running away at incredible speed. His strength gradually grew until he would break the coffee table and put holes in the wall in tantrums with Jonathan and Martha telling him he was "very special" and to not tell anybody about his powers because it was a secret. Growing up As Clark grew into an adolescent, he became more independant to himself occasinally using his abilities to save the life of somebody which he aimed to keep secret from his parents, but they would find out when it was in the Smallville Ledger the next day. Clark was a loner in school having only 1 friend, Pete Ross who found out Clark's abilities with them both 14 when Clark saved him from being runned over by 2 street racers, making their friendship even stronger. Much of Clark's early life involved him being in love with Lana Lang, who grew up and was in all of Clark's classes but didn't really know who Clark was because he was so quiet. When Lana was walking home from school one night, she was attacked by a group of truckers which Clark heard soon after his super hearing developed, when he learned to control it he tracked Lana revealing his powers to her and knocking out the truckers who ran off scared leaving town. Amazed at his powers, the 2 grew close and soon became involved romantically but issues arised when Lana took Clark home to meet her adoptive parents, with her real mother dying and her father moving away in grief leaving Lana with her mother's sister, Nell and her husband Brian Potter. Whilst Clark at sat at the table with Lana's aunt, Lana goes to the toilet where her uncle in law is revealed to have affection for Lana and raped her when she was a young age. Clark's super hearing allows him to hear this and goes into a rage marching upstairs kicking the bathroom door through and throwing Brian down the stairs leaving Lana reeling and Clark leaves. Clark doesn't see Lana for about month when they bump into each in school where she says she isn't allowed to see him anymore and that they are moving to Central City soon. In Clark's grief, he became more moody helping less on the farm and with Jonathan aging and his heart problem couldn't handle the farm on his own but being stubborn wouldn't listen to Martha. With money troubles and the farm losing money, debt collecters came to reposses the house but Clark lifted one of the large men with one hand and told them to leave. However, they came back the next day whilst Clark was at school and began taking things with Jonathan and Martha stood watching. When one of the men asked for Martha's wedding ring, Jonathan lost his cool punching the man who pushed Jonathan to the floor and got back into the van and left the farm. As Martha went to help Jonathan up, he felt a pain down his left side and was having a heart attack. As Martha began to cry, she screamed for Clark who heard her cry from his classroom leaving before super speeding home just as Jonathan was dying. Not knowing what to do, Joanthan told Clark that it was his time and not to try and save him but that he should know the truth about him. He tells him that he isn't from anywhere near Smallville and to fully understand to look beneatht he barn. A confused Clark held Jonathan with Marthan as he passed away in their arms. A week later, Jonathan's funeral was held where almost all of Smallville attended with some of the town's people creating a fund which they brought back the Kents' furnichure and her wedding ring. Lana attended the funeral along with her aunt and uncle and held Clark's hand durng the service saying that they are leaving town tonight to find a new destiny. As Clark and Martha got home, Clark remembered what Jonathan had said and went to the barn and found a trap door underneath the hay. He got a torch and went down to find a brightly glowing crystal globe and his crystal ship. Amazed and intrigued, he touched the globe and it spoke to him saying "come home Kal-El". He went to Martha asking about the spaceship and globe in the barn and she told him about how they find him in the field and she also tells him that Jonathan's great grandfather met a man from the stars and that the story has been passed down through the generations and perhaps the "starman" may be Clark's real great grandfather. A couple of days later, Clark goes to the crystal during the night when he couldn't sleep and holds the globe and listens to what it says with it telling him to leave Smallville and fulfill his destiny on earth. Clark leaves the next day leaving Martha a note saying goodbye and that he has arranged for neighbouring farmer Ben Hubbard to help Martha on the farm. As Clark is leaving, Martha comes downstairs but Clark feels it too hard to say goodbye, and superspeeds off with the draft blowing Clark's note in front of Martha. Clark travels north to Canada and through the Canadian mountains towards the arctic circle. Whilst walking, he super hears a man calling out to him. He superspeeds and finds an eskimo calling out with his friend fallng into the icy water whilst ice fishing. Clark puts down his bag and jumps into the icy water and saves the man bringing him back to the surface just as more eskimo's appear after hearing the calls. They all thank Clark calling him a messiah but Clark leaves superspeeding off. He eventually arrives at an ice lake deep into the arctic circle where the crystal floats away from his hands and slamming into the ice craking all of the lake before it began to violently shake. A big crystal column that smashes from beneath the lake in front of Clark who retreats to the edge of the lake as he watches more columns emerge into a perfectly formed Kryptonian building of criss crossing columns. Emergance in Metropolis ... Brainiac ... Zod's Revenge ... Darkseid's Invasion ... Battle with Doomsday ... In the Comics Superman was the first character of the superhero genre, as well as the first superhero to maintain the concept of a secret identity. Although the creators of Smallville keep the spirit of the character intact, there are notable differences between the character depicted on Smallville, and the character as he appears in monthly publications. In most versions of Superman's origin, Clark Kent leaves Smallville immediately after completing high school, and goes to college in Metropolis before spending time traveling the world. After a year or so of traveling, Superman arrives in Metropolis with the created persona of Clark Kent (bumbling, with glasses) in his mid-twenties as a reporter for the Daily Planet partnered up with Lois Lane whom he eventually got married too. Also, the relationship he had with Lana Lang endured no melodramatic hardships, Lex Luthor and Clark were only friends for a short while, and Clark did not meet members of his future rogues' gallery (such as Brainiac or Toyman) until he arrived in Metropolis as Superman. In the comics, Clark is shown gaining the ability of flight as an adolescent, well before he completed high school. Superman's character has seen dramatic changes based on different eras of the comics. Clark's adoptive human father, Jonathan Kent, is shown both dying before Clark's emergence as Superman, as well as staying alive as a supporting character. Most media adaptations of the character (save for Lois & Clark, Ruby Spears' Superman and Superman: The Animated Series) favor the death of Jonathan. Jonathan Kent recently died in Action Comics at the conclusion of Geoff Johns and Gary Frank's Brainiac story arc, as Pa Kent suffers a fatal heart attack after saving his wife from an onslaught by Brainiac. Also, based on different eras and interpretations, the source material shows either Clark Kent or Superman as the dominant personality. Both Smallville and the modern comics favor Clark Kent as the main identity, who created the Superman persona as a way to be free of worry in regards to his friends and family, as well as to maintain some facets of a "normal life." In most comics and cartoons,the idea of a superhero team (such as the Justice League of America) was originally Superman's, sometimes along with Batman and Wonder Woman, thus forming the super-hero Trinity. He felt that most of the world's problems could be handled best if people chose to unite their abilities to serve the greater good. Category:Kryptonian Category:Super-heroes Category:Aliens Category:Nicholsy Category:House of El